Mission (SVep)
Story Morning Call Cerussite skipped down the stairs cheerily, meeting Pink Spinel at the bottom. The pink gem was still fully armored, despite having been told she could lighten her load a bit. The yellow gem didn't question it and led the other right along to the outside. From one warp point to another, Cerussite and Pink Spinel were finally at the top of Tokyo Tower, sitting peacefully at the higher observation deck. "I would think that Tokyo would be under attack more often by Jriev considering the amount of people." "Hmm... Not quite. The people of Sunland are very reserved and are more often than not happy. They much more joyous than the gangs of Freeland and the dreariness of Shipping Capital. While this place has its ups and downs, it isn't as bad as most other places on Earth. We do expect Jriev and that's why I have to go out in the mornings and make sure there aren't any roaming around." Pink Spinel didn't say much afterwards but kept watching the sun rise over the horizon. Cerussite searched the city, a few humans still moseying around like drunken bimbos. "I think we might have activity." Pink Spinel searched the ground again, seeing a few drunks being followed by cat and wolven-like Jriev as they continued along. "Shouldn't we go and get them?" the gem asked, worry in her voice as the thought of that speaking Jriev came back to her mind. The yellow gem turned around and walked up to the warp pad as she spoke. "Angelite already knows about it and will take care of it. All I do is scout around. I'm sure that she can take care of it." The two then walked onto the warp pad and returned to the Pastel Gems' base. Pink Spinel and Cerussite passed Taaffeite and Prasiolite, the purple one barely showing skin through the pastel goth/ lolita style. Prasiolite was the opposite, taking opportunities to show skin and be overall proud of her form. Watching them go by, Pink Spinel lowered down to reach Cerussite's height while whispering, "They acted fast for having to travel from here to Australia." Cerussite only looked at the other awkwardly. "You speak funny," she giggled. "Oh, Morganite and Taaffeite wanted to talk to you when you returned so you better go see them more-or-less immediately." Last Night "By the way, who or what is Treble? You kept calling out to a Treble on the way here." Pink Spinel was silent. She didn't want to answer the question, she was already too shaken to try and talk about Treble but she muttered some stuff anyway. Taaffeite quickly stepped in, wrapping a blanket around Pink Spinel and beginning to escort her away. "She's had enough for one night. Leave her to rest for some time and then we can ask later when she's better." Prasiolite watched the two as they entered her room, the crystal cave-like structure with a platform floating above the high flames. Conference Taaffeite and Morganite were sitting behind the a wooden desk, whispering notes to each other. Morganite's long hair now bunched into two buns atop her head, some hairs still sticking out, her bangs wrapping themselves around her face. Taaffeite's mismatched lilac and indigo eyes trailed the room to find Pink Spinel standing in the doorway. "Oh, hello. Please, come in," Taaffeite interrupted Morganite, turning to the other pink gem. "We were never able to complete our session last night so thank you for coming in." Pink Spinel nodded meekly, seating herself on the chair across from Taaffeite and Morganite. "We're curious about Jriev and this 'Treble' you referred to." Pink Spinel sighed before beginning. "Jriev only began appearing relatively recently, causing chaos for humans. Treble, on the other hand..." Her words trailed off as she clasped her hands together on her lap. "Treble was a human. She was beautiful, smart, popular, intelligent... There was a certain passion for life that she had buried deep within her that always burst out one way or another. She ran a pet hotel and had soon stumbled across me one day. Soon after, Treble began joining me as I trekked the country. It wasn't long before she was killed by a Jriev she spawned after her small business was bought out by another chain. "It was hard to get over her death since she was the first human I had bonded so well with... No matter how much the rage was getting to me, I pushed through and did my best to study the Jriev as Treble would have." Morganite looked up at Pink Spinel, the pink gem speaking as strongly as ever through her speech. "She meant a lot to you... This will sound insane but after hearing what Taaffeite and Prasiolite had to share about the Jriev you faced, there is a possibility that Treble is that Jriev." "...excuse me?" "I told you so," Taaffeite muttered. "Treble's body has been dead for months and you think that she just turned into a Jriev? That's impossible, I haven't observed such," Pink Spinel retorted, furious. She abruptly stood up, turning then marching to the door. Without warning, Prasiolite opened the door, pointing to the chair and ordering Pink Spinel to sit back down. Morganite placed both of her hands on the desk. "Prasiolite has the ability to share the memories of whomever she touches to another. My ability allows me to do an analysis on anything I'd like. It doesn't go in-depth but it's enough to get by. Your armor isn't part of your form, it's a physical object. Anyone can tell that with enough focus. What they can't tell is that your gem is on the verge of cracking and you need Cerussite to take care of it as soon as possible. Please, take into consideration the possiblity of other ways for Jriev to form. I never said when or how but I did state that Treble may have been that Jriev you encountered." Pink Spinel looked down at the ground. "What do we do?" "Right now...? We can only take her captive and hope for the best. Otherwise, we'd have to kill her once again. I'm sorry," Taaffeite murmured, writing in a notebook on her lap. "You probably don't want to hear that but it's what we've got for now." "No, no... I'm sorry for having such an outburst." "It's alright. You're under a lot of stress and you need this time to recover. Take some time to yourself and have some fun or just take a rest." Taaffeite stood up to meet Pink Spinel, who had already raised herself from the seat and began to walk off, at the door, giving her a tight hug before watching her disappear into the hall. The purple gem then turned back to Morganite and Prasiolite. "There's more." Credits Characters *Pink Spinel *Cerussite *Angelite *Taaffeite *Prasiolite *Morganite *Treble Trivia *None, apparently. Category:A to Z Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes